b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Rath
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance ath is about 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. Rath wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest Personality Rath's personality resembles Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical high school jerk. He calls everyone by full name. Some times he in his extreme angers gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. When Rath is angry at someone, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something". He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Over time,BenBen has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. As shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort in Duped. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow larger, though other members of his species knows how to retract their claws but Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time and when he yells at the Omnitrix in It Was Them and when he screams at a Plumber's Ship, gravity, the hole he made when he fell in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, yelling at fire in Many Happy Returns where he ended up punching himself in the face, and he started to fight with water in Gone Fishin'). As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water, like actual cats, but he eventually overcame his hydrophobia. Chapters Original Timeline *Ben 10 the Fraccion! *A Day in Las Noches *Nuclear Winter in Karakura Town *Nel's Secret Revealed *The First Day of School Alternative Timeline *Aliens, Arrancar, and Shinigami *War Games *The Return Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Forms Category:Ultimatrix Forms